Behind the Falls of Tohjo
by uiharu.kazari25
Summary: The Joho Pokedex Holders find behind the Tohjo Falls, a reverse dimension ruled by a Pokemon banished thousands of years ago. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or anything related to it.


Part 1-Letters with Secrets

_Yo, fellow Pokedex friends, wanna come to my house? Haven't seen ya guys in a long while, so come over at 21__st__July, k? At my house in Newbark Town. Cya there. - Gold _

_The cave has been blocked for days now. There is little food in here and my dear Pidgey has died already, and I fear my other Pokemon and I will follow soon after. I dare not venture deeper in the tunnel, with fear of awakening he of the World of Distortion. My planned trip to these falls-Tohjo Falls they call it-as a training session for the Sixth Pokemon League leaves me stuck here. I doubt my brother would see me win this. The landslide that blocks off this tunnel is impenetrable, even if I told my Pokemon to combine their attacks on it. I cannot sleep with fear of the Lord's awakening, and I think my time will soon come where I will no longer have to fear this place, where I will be free. Right now, my Nidoking starves in his Pokeball, and I cannot find the energy to stand, and I sit here, my bloody wounds from the landslide infected, and wait for my death. I hope tha- (the rest of the text is illegible)_

Part 2-"You wanna die?!"

"Yo, Silver, Crystal, long time no see!" Gold opened his door, and welcomed them in, thinking how everything was going to plan. "See you at my room. Just bring some food up from the kitchen first."

Silver stared at him, trying to see if he was up to anything. The last time he had visited Gold, he was a victim of his pranks, and they ended up in a brawl, which Professor Oak intervened in and stopped them. That was… Silver searched his memories… last month. He was too engrossed in his thoughts, so much that Crystal had to give him a push to stop him blocking the doorway. They headed up to Gold's room, and Crystal burst out, scolding Gold about all the clothes scattered on the floor along with his bag and books.

"Ok, ok, prissy girl, I go relax while you tidy up. Deal?"

"Deal?! And Prissy! Gold, if you wanna die-"

"Ok, good. You accepted my deal. And fine, miss bossy…" Gold snickered at her, and ran downstairs before she could say anything. Silver wisely chose to leave the room too, as a new episode of Proteam Omega had come out and he didn't want to miss it. Crystal huffed, and started to reorganise Gold's room, while thinking about why he had invited her over.

Gold quietly checked his two friends, seeing they were both engrossed in their activities-Crys with cleaning, and Silver with the TV. He looked at Togetaro, and they got their traps ready. There was a bucket of bright pink paint on top of where Silver was, and a red tub where Crystal was cleaning up his room like the responsible young lady she was.

"Three, two, one… bullseye!" he shouted, triggering the paint to fall directly on his friends. The house was then full of angry shouts.

"GOLLLDDDD! WHY YOU-"

"What the heck, paint…and pink?!"

"That's it Gold, YOU WANNA DIE?!"

Gold rethought his plans, and realised he didn't think about Crystal's reaction and before making a Plan B, Crystal kicked him in the shin as she ran down the stairs, dripping with paint.

"Gold, you are so going to-"she started to say, but he bolted out of the door, rubbing his shin, and Crystal and Silver followed him west of Newbark Town. Gold crashed right into Professor Elm, who wondered what in the world was going on. He then realised Gold had been up to mischief again as Silver and Crys followed him, and Elm sighed. Gold sent out his Togetaro to fly, and Silver and Crys followed with Honchkrow and Xatee. They went inside Tohjo Falls, and passed through the waterfall, all collapsing on the stony ground, laughing, and dripping wet. Crystal went to help Gold up, and Gold felt relieved that his friend had forgiven him. However, he was rewarded with a kick to the stomach from the responsible young lady, making him bend over and fall back down. Silver looked down at him, pitying him and smirking at him, but he changed to a straight face when Crystal looked at him.

Silver started to head out the exit, but a rumbling sound shook the earth and made him stagger, and in that moment, a boulder crashed to the exit, blocking it off. The three friends used all their effort, and their Pokémon's, to budge it, but not even the ultimate moves could move it. Gold kicked the boulder in frustration, and sat down on the damp, stone floor. Silver looked away from Gold, still in pain, and noticed a passageway, and followed it. He found a pile of white sticks not far from it, and there was a bloodstained, tattered piece of paper. Gold immediately ran over to him followed by Crystal, who read the letter.

Part 3-Other Dimension

"This person was trapped here too? But looking at this date, this was almost 20 years ago! Which means that the person…" she said, but then cut her words off.

"Hey, there was a monster here? Mr. Monster, you there?" Gold called out, and only heard eerie echoes answer. After a few minutes of discussion, Gold, Silver and Crystal went deeper down the tunnel. They entered a broad cavern which had a dull light emanating from an orb- a sharp-edged object. Gold went to touch it, but Silver told him to stop being an idiot and wait for him and Crys. He ignored Silver, however, and picked it up.

"See? It's harmless," he says, and experimentally throws it in the air, and catches it expertly. "There's nothing dangerous about it. Here Crys, you catch it." He got ready to throw the strangely shaped orb to her, but Silver called out, and he saw a dark purple-black vortex opening up, and stared at the Pokemon that came out of it. It raised its jet-black wings, and caused the vortex to suck everything in the cave into its world, the world it ruled in solitude. It cried its anger at the disturbance of the orb that it was bound to, and became intent on having revenge on the three small figures. A strong breeze blew Crystal, Gold and Silver in the air, and they reached out to each other, but the winds were too strong and they were separated as they went through the tunnel.

Gold cursed himself as he tumbled in the tunnel, bumping against all the debris that was also being sucked in. "Silver! Crystal!" he cried, but there was no answer. He looked behind him, and a large uprooted tree went flying right at him, and hit his right leg so hard that it broke, and his bag and Pokeballs went away with the tree. Gold cried out in pain, then lost consciousness as a stone hit him on the head.

Both Silver and Crys were luckier than Gold, and they landed on floating islands, with barren land and rocks scattered everywhere. Crys lay on the island where she was, dizzy after that journey. Silver, however, jumped on a nearby platform.

"Whoa!" he cried, as it started to move, and held on as it went to another island. He looked up, and saw many other platforms up there, and looked at them, seeing in surprise that some of them were at a right angle to the ground, and some were completely upside down. He saw a waterfall going up, and thought to himself. _This place obviously operates strangely compared to Johto…so this is the Distortion World. Lance told me about it when we last saw Giratina at Sinjoh Ruins._ "Honchkrow! Fly up to that platform."

He flew up, and felt several gravitational tugs coming from all the nearby islands, and instead of going up, he went left, down, up and then left again, and thudded onto an upside-down island from the one he had started on. _Or was it upside down? Maybe this is the right way up_. He thought about it for a while, before realising how dizzy he was, and found a bruise starting to form on his shoulder where he had landed. He tried to get up, but only fell to his knees, head spinning. _I need to get out of here. If only I could find Gold or Crys_…

Crystal slowly got to her feet, and looked around. She was no longer dizzy, and started to walk. The third Johto Pokedex holder looked at the islands, and experimentally threw a pebble in the air.

"What the…" she said in surprise as the pebble was drawn to the different gravitational forces. _Professor Oka would like to hear about this. Maybe when I see him next…IF I see him._ She sighed, and started calling her companions names. "Gold?! Silver?!" When she got no response, she called louder. "GOOLLDDD?! SIILLVVEERRRR?!" She sighed. There was no reply. She heard a faint sound behind her, and stared. A dark ghostly Pokemon zipped up, patrolling its realm. Crys hid behind tree. _Giratina…that's Giratina, but in a different form?!_ She checked that it was safe before emerging, and when she looked over the edge, she saw something familiar. Gold's bag and Pokeballs.

Gold opened his eyes, hearing Crystal's voice echoing in his head. _Stop dreaming, _he told himself, _Crystal can't be talking to you. She's probably on the other side of this world_. He sat up slowly, feeling a severe throbbing pain in his leg.

"Dammit," he said out loud. First his friends were separated, now he had a broken right leg. Now what? He felt for his Pokemon, and found them gone. He then crawled on the rough floor, wincing every time he moved his leg the smallest bit. He caught sight of a shadow, vision slightly blurred due to the pain, and went towards it, carelessly falling off the edge.

Giratina swept under him, and kept on flying with Gold on its back. The Johto Pokedex holder held on as tight as he could, knowing that there was a high chance of injuring himself more if he let go. His cap fell off, and Gold watched as it went in many different directions before settling down in a hole.

Part 4-Finding Gold

Crystal sent out her Xatu, and attempted to fly down to where Gold's bag was. She instead was drawn back to the island she had flown from. She sighed in frustration, and tried again, to the same result. She kicked a stone, angry that she couldn't do anything to help, and lost her balance, falling from the island onto the lower one, spraining her wrist in the process.

"Ouch!" she cried, but then realised she was on the island she had been aiming for. She dusted herself and ran over to Gold's Pokeballs, checking they were all alright. She sighed in relief as they were, but then realised that Gold was somewhere alone, without any defence and fully exposed to Giratina's anger. And he was also the person Giratina was most angry at.

_If Giratina closed off the portal that it used to bring us here, it then has the power to create one to get us out of here. I wonder how that's going to happen…_Crystal thought deeply. _So to make it open a portal up, it has to do it accidentally, but that means Gold and Silver might not make it out with all this difficulty of air travel._ She looked around, and saw no sign of her companions. _So that means the only way…dammit. I'm not good at catching legendary Pokemon…_she sighed and checked her bag. Dusk balls, Moon balls, Friend Balls, they were all there. She got up, and followed the direction Giratina was heading.

"Dammit Gold, why do you always cause trouble," Silver said, getting up to his feet. The dizziness had gone away, and he looked around for a sign of this friends. He rubbed his shoulder, and spun around, seeing a soaring black shadow. "Giratina," he said, and then he freaked out as he saw Gold hanging on for dear life on it, and called out to him. "Gold! What in the world-"

"Huh? Silver?" he replied, taking his eyes off Giratina for a moment. "I'm a bit stuck here…"

Silver ran after him, his shoulder aching with every step, but he was determined to help his friend, despite the paint he had gotten on him earlier in the day. _If it still is daytime… there's no way telling the time in here. Does it run parallel to our world? _He leapt over the platforms, arms out for balance as they bobbed up and down. He looked behind in, and saw Gold's cap, which he picked up for later. Silver looked back at Gold, alarmed that he was losing his grip.

"Hold on Gold! Don't you let go!" he shouted. Gold held on tighter, relieved he was not alone. He put his full concentration in staying on Giratina, resisting the magnetic pulls of the floating islands.

"Archee, go!" Crystal cried, sending out her Arcanine. They managed to pick up a speed fast enough to resist the gravitational pulls, and she followed Giratina's path through the Distortion World, and, with surprise, saw Silver below her, tiring out and appearing to have an injured shoulder. "Archee, down there." She went and helped Silver, making sure he was ok.

"Crys! What… how… did you… get here?" his speech was slightly slurred, as he was tired from the running. Crystal helped him onto Archee, and they once again went after Gold and Giratina. Archee swerved to a stop after a minute or so of travelling, stopping at a path. They walked down it, and saw platforms appear, that seemed to draw them in. The second both of them stepped on the largest of the islands, the ones behind them vanished, so they had no way to turn back. The duo sensed something coming, and looked up, and Giratina descended, shadowless, down from the sky.

Gold slid off Giratina's back, tired, and Crystal and Silver ran to him, worried about his condition. Crys sent out her Parasect, telling him to use Spore to help Gold.

"Thanks, Crys," he said. Crystal then sent out Bonee, who helped him get a splint for his leg. He then received his Pokemon, and thanked Silver for his cap. They then turned back to Giratina, and sent out their main Pokemon-Meganium, Feraligatr, and Typhlosion. "Let's go, guys," Gold said.

Part 5: Capture!

Crys and Silver ran to the sides of Giratina with their Pokemon, and Gold was leaning on a tree. They attacked, and the battle began.

"Hey! Where'd Giratina go?" Gold cried, warning his friends. They spun to where they had last seen Giratina, and they saw a shadow at their feet. The next second, Giratina appeared, knocking them off, and they held on at the edge of the platform, dangling over the dark nothingness that as underneath them. Gold pulled them up, almost falling off himself. They then watched Giratina fly around them, roaring in anger at the intruders. It then prepared for another attack, but was hit by a Fire Fang, flinching at the sudden attack.

"Good, Archee!" Crys called, but then winced as Giratina attacked with Ancient Power, knocking Arcanine back, and leaving it wounded. Crystal recalled him, and then told Mega to use Sweet Scent to slow Giratina down.

"Crunch!" Silver called out, and his Feraligatr attacked Giratina, making it recoil. "Now, Ice Fang! Weavile, use Blizzard and Odour Sleuth!" he said, calling out commands. Giratina defended itself against the onslaught of attacks, but the attacks hit it head-on, frosting it up, and slowing it down further.

"Perfect. Now, Bonee! You know what to do!" Crystal sent out another of her Pokemon, and he used False Swipe, weakening Giratina and tiring it out. "Now…" She laid out her several Pokeballs – Moon, Friend Ball, Heavy Ball… She picked up the Heavy Ball and got ready.

"Go Crys!" Gold shouted. Crystal smiled at him, and breathed in, then out.

_I remember…the last few times I had tried to catch a legendary Pokemon. Arceus was difficult, as I was also being attacked at the same time. And Lugia. Wait… that's it! The weak spot! Silver said that every Pokemon has a weak spot. Giratina's like Lugia, so its weak spot must be near the crest on its head. Here we go… _

She launched the ball, up into the nothingness, watching it spin, then as it plummeted down, she kicked it hard, at the Lord of the Distortion World.

The ball hit it right on the head, opening up with a vortex of swirling light, and closing up, with Giratina in it. It shook once, twice, then a crack formed in the top part, and burst open, shards of the Pokeball flying everywhere and Giratina attacked back, lashing out.

Crystal was knocked back by the sudden attack, and was thrown off the island, falling. Gold shouted her name, but she didn't really hear him, while Silver tried to reach for her hand, but she didn't hold her hand out for him.

_*Flashback*_

_The wind whistled past her ears as she fell down from the Bell Tower, not knowing when she would stop. Suicune stood on a balcony on the tower, safe in its crystal wall. Crystal landed after what seemed to be minutes, fall softened with the help of her Pokemon. She had no more energy to move, and no more will. _

Crystal opened her eyes. _That time…if I had caught Suicune then the Masked Man might've succeeded. A failure in capturing it was alright, I guess. But if I fail now, we're gonna die_. She slowly came to her feet, seeing Silver and Gold fighting Giratina. _Now is the perfect time…_

She rechecked her bag, and instead of a Heavy Ball, she got out a Dusk Ball, one of the many balls she had received after going to Hoenn a few years ago.

"Xatee, use Psychic to counter the gravity as we fly!" She said, and landed with a _thud_ next to Silver and Gold.

"Good timing, Crys! Now let's roll," Gold said. Silver merely nodded.

Crystal crouched down, tensing, waiting for the perfect moment to launch the Pokeball at Giratina. Gold caught on to what she was planning to do, and told his Sintaro to use Stun Spore. Giratina slowed down, only a bit, but Crystal saw an opening.

"Ha!" she cried, kicking the ball with all her effort onto Giratina's crest. The ball opened, sucking Giratina in with a swirling purple vortex, and hit the island the friends were on, unmoving.

A minute passed in silence. The ball was still intact.

Giratina was caught.

Part 6: Back

"Woah, prissy girl, you really did it!" Gold said, patting Crystal on the back.

"Thanks, Gol- Wait, did you just call me prissy?!" she responded.

Silver interrupted them before things could get any worse. "If you guys are going to argue, then do it after we get out. We're technically not back yet."

Crys then took out her Pokedex, and registered Giratina's data onto it. Gold looked at her.

"Hurry up, I want to get out of here already!"

"Well, I need the data for Professor Oak!" She turned around to look at him. "Done, let's go."

She sent out Giratina, and it opened a portal out of the world.

They stepped out of the distortion world, and walked into an open hallway, with broken pillars.

"What the…" Silver looked around, exclaiming in surprise. "This isn't Tohjo Falls. I think it's…Spear Pillar." He walked around, looking at the surrounding environment. "If we go…here, we can get back." He pointed at a cave entrance that sourced the sound of pounding water, like a waterfall.

"Three, two, one…" Gold started counting. "Zero!" They leapt into the portal, and found themselves on the bank of the waterfall, soaking wet. "Hey, the boulder that was blocking our way has moved!"

The trio walked back into the cavern, and stopped as one as they noticed that there was a dark clad person reading the letter that they had found on the floor before finding Giratina. He turned around, and the Johto friends quickly recognised him from the event a month ago.

"Giovanni?! Wait, what's he doing here?" Crystal cried out.

Giovanni looked at them. "Didn't expect to see anyone here too, huh? You know why I created Team Rocket?"

At the mention of Team Rocket, Silver listened closely, curious about his father's reason to create such an organisation dedicated to doing harmful deeds.

Giovanni recounted events from 19 years ago. His brother had gone missing from a training session for the Pokemon League. Everyone had said he was certain to win, and his disappearance had shocked Giovanni, as he thought his older brother was the most capable Pokemon trainer around. Giovanni wanted to help him, so he raised money to form an organisation for finding his brother. He then found that he could do a lot of other actions instead that could change the world, and he formed Team Rocket.

Silver looked at his father, and huffed. "That's one hell of a lame excuse," he said, before dragging his friends out of the Falls and back to Newbark Town.

Part 7: Other opinions

Gold, Silver and Crystal returned to Gold's bedroom, and saw that his mother was cleaning up all the paint.

"You guys have been missing for a week. May I ask, _what_ in the world were you rowdy troublemaking teenagers doing? Professor Oak dropped by a few days ago looking for you three. Well, I'm going to call him now." Gold's mother said, looking at their soaked clothing, and at Gold especially, and then walked out of the room. "You should clean that up."

Gold sat down on his bed. "Sorry, prissy girl, but you're going to have to do all the cleaning. My leg is broken, and Silver-boy doesn't know a single thing about cleaning up." He lay down, and relaxed on his bed.

"You what? Hey, must I remind you of who caused this mess exactly?"

"Well, you could easily have refused the offer…"

"Gold, if you wanna die right now, you keep lying on that bed and don't get up." Crystal threatened Gold, and her voice started to be a bit louder.

"Hey, hey guys, calm down!" Silver said, standing up. He only made the situation worse, and got dragged into the argument.

"You're finally back?"

The three friends looked around. Prof. Oak stood at the doorway, looking at them. "Rowdy delinquent teens…" He turned away and walked down the stairs, muttering about the Johto friends being rather noisy, and how the Kanto Pokedex Holders were a lot better behaved.

Crystal looked at him in shock as he disappeared, surprised at his reaction at the argument. Then silence fell, and they looked at each other.

"Maybe we should ask Red, Green, Blue and Yellow on how to get the old Prof to not call us that?" Gold suggested.

The three friends then exited the house, and headed towards Kanto, full of hope and eag


End file.
